10 Ways To Die
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Castiel achava que com toda a certeza de seus bilhões de anos de vida, aquele era o melhor jeito de deixar a Terra, morrendo de amor por Dean.'


**10 Ways To Die**

Fixou os olhos na figura destruída e sentiu que todo o ar que não precisava respirar estava faltando, toda aquela dor estampada no rosto bonito e ensangüentado de Dean Winchester lhe partiu o coração de uma maneira que ele seria capaz de enfrentar o próprio Diabo para fazer com que um minúsculo sorriso despontasse naqueles lábios. Soube depois de um tempo, que aquele tipo de tristeza não havia nada que pudesse aplacar, não era algo que pudesse ser consertado e restaurado, mesmo com seus poderes angelicais, e Castiel **morreu de tristeza** pela primeira vez, quando se viu incapaz de trazer Dean de volta do Inferno.

Suas noites se limitavam a bebidas e mais bebidas agora, o álcool não o deixava bêbado, não chegava nem mesmo a lhe causar formigamento ou enevoamento nos sentidos. Ele bebia porque era o que Dean costumava fazer, talvez o caçador conseguisse esquecer o quão sozinho era, mas Castiel não. A bebida não lhe dava esta dádiva, era apenas mais um líquido que ele podia colocar dentro de seu corpo humano. Suspirou e deixou algum dinheiro na bancada, depois saiu pra noite fria. Ele estava sozinho, era provável que passasse o resto da eternidade sozinho. **Morreria na solidão**.

Castiel abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver o protegido entrar no bunker, a mochila puxava um pouco o ombro esquerdo dele para baixo, mas ela logo encontrou o chão, enquanto Dean abria os braços para que o anjo viesse até ele. O moreno não precisou de um pedido verbal para correr e jogar-se em seus braços, apertando-o tão forte quanto podia, segurando-o de uma maneira que dizia claramente que nunca mais o deixaria partir. Aquelas caçadas faziam o anjo **morrer de saudades** do loiro, de seus beijos, seus toques, do jeito que ele fazia amor, mas Castiel estava decidido agora, Dean só sairia em outra caçada se ele fosse junto.

Sentiu os lábios formigarem e uma quentura se espelhar pelo corpo quando Dean o prendeu contra a parede e lhe beijou com vontade. Deixou que as mãos dele apertassem com força sua bunda, porque tudo o que conseguia fazer no momento era gemer na boca do seu protegido. Sentiu ele lhe pressionar mais e sabia que se demorasse mais um pouco acabaria por se derramar na calça de flanela azul que usava, Dean pareceu perceber e tratou logo de levá-lo para a cama e despi-lo, tomando-o assim como tantas vezes fizera, o amou com toda a paixão que inflamava seu corpo de um jeito nunca antes tinha sentido. Enquanto o sentia ir mais fundo, enquanto estava quase chegando ao seu ápice, Castiel pensou seriamente, se algum dia não poderia mesmo **morrer (de verdade) por querer tanto** aquele homem, simples humano, mas que tinha lhe dado o maior dos presentes.

Assim que sua mente começou a enevoar ele tinha certeza que tinha algo muito errado. Não era apenas o torpor por ter o loiro dentro de si, não era apenas o calor característico do orgasmo, nem mesmo a insanidade com que seu sangue corria. Era algo mais. Era uma sufocação de um jeito que ele apenas não podia mais respirar, era algo que fazia seu corpo chacoalhar de modo que ele precisava se agarrar mais e mais a pele sardenta para ter certeza que ainda estava ali, era algo extasiante, algo que o fazia realmente pensar se não estava morrendo, finalmente **morrendo de prazer**, como achou que um dia aconteceria. Foi a primeira vez que desfaleceu nos braços fortes de Dean depois de fazerem amor, mas quando acordou tinha certeza que não seria a última.

Sentou no balanço e esperou pacientemente enquanto Dean voltava da sorveteria. Empurrou-se com os pés, devagar, apenas sentindo um pouco do ar batendo em seu rosto. Sorriu genuinamente e fechou os pés, empurrando-se com mais força dessa vez, sentindo o vento arrepiar-lhe ainda mais os fios negros. Era uma incrível sensação de liberdade, como quando voava no céu, ou quando beijava Dean, parou os movimentos da balança, mas os fios ainda balançavam ao vento. Não escutou os passos do caçador, apenas quando Dean beijou de leve seus lábios e, só então, que Castiel abriu os olhos. Ele realmente estava na Terra, ele realmente estava com Dean, ele estaria para sempre, porque, pelo que tinha ouvido, não se podia **morrer de felicidade**, podia?

Mordeu os lábios e tentou desviar o olhar. Ele estava lindo, era quase impossível não se perder nos olhos verdes e na boca bem desenhada, mas precisava se conter, pelo menos até o casamento de Sam acabar. Como que para fazer tudo se tornar mais difícil, Dean ficou ao seu lado, e durante a cerimônia, tratava de apertar-lhe as coxas ou a bunda, algumas passadas de mãos nada discretas e que faziam o anjo sentir as bochechas derreterem. Sentia-se quase explodir na maldita calça do smoking e Dean não ajudava em nada com aqueles olhares e morder de lábios. **Morreria de desejo** antes mesmo de Sam e Amélia dizerem o tal 'sim', mas não precisou esperar tanto. Dean simplesmente enganchou a mão com a sua, pediu licença e desculpas e saiu arrastando-lhe para fora da igrejinha. De certo, tão desesperado em fazer amor quanto ele próprio estava.

Era engraçado lembrar agora de quantas vezes **morrera de curiosidade** de tocar aquela pele sardenta, aqueles músculos salientados e os pelos loiros que cobriam as pernas arqueadas. Era realmente engraçado lembrar do quanto se esforçara para se manter longe, para que seus pensamentos, desejos e sentimentos não estragassem a amizade com laço profundo que compartilhavam, para que nada abalasse a confiança que Dean tinha nele, seu bom amigo Castiel. Era realmente engraçado lembrar dessas coisas, ainda mais agora, tocando a pele dele, beijando cada pedaço do corpo, e arrepiando-se com a barba por fazer de Dean, era tudo muito engraçado.

Girou os olhos pela milésima vez aquela noite, apertou bem as mãos e não demorou para os nós dos dedos embranquecerem enquanto olhava para Dean com os olhos apertados. O loiro conversava com uma das garçonetes do Biggerson's, e a garota praticamente só faltava colocar em todas as palavras que queria acasalar com Dean. Girou os olhos outra vez, realmente não acreditando que Dean estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, mas nem mesmo terminou seu movimento e um ruivo bem apessoado chegou ao seu lado no balcão insistindo em lhe pagar uma bebida, que foi aceita por Castiel, mas não tomada. Dean o puxou de lá antes que pudesse fazê-lo. O anjo sorriu, pelo menos, não tinha sido apenas ele a **morrer de ciúmes** aquela noite.

Castiel mordeu os lábios e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, Dean mordiscava a pele de seu pescoço e o anjo sentia-se incendiar, aquela sensação de quentura subindo pelas bochechas, fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda a coluna, o que o fazia se inclinar cada vez mais, e tinha também aquele ligeiro incomodo, que ficava tão insuportável quando Dean movimentava o quadril daquele jeito. Ouviu um 'eu te amo' abafado e desesperado enquanto o loiro se preparava para entrar em seu corpo, correspondeu enquanto sentia ele avançar centímetro por centímetro dentro de si, enquanto ele o fazia seu como muitas vezes já tinha feito, mas essa com certeza ficaria gravada para sempre na memória de Castiel. Ainda não acreditava que Dean tinha dito aquelas palavras, mas então ele as repetia incessantemente enquanto acertava aquele ponto especial em seu corpo e não demorou para Castiel se contorcer, agarrando-se mais ao seu corpo, sentindo aquela sensação familiar de desprendimento, como se sua essência deixasse o corpo e se enlaçasse a alma de Dean. Castiel achava que com toda a certeza de seus bilhões de anos de vida, aquele era o melhor jeito de deixar a Terra, **morrendo de amor** por Dean.


End file.
